gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bean Machine
BEN }} The Bean Machine is a coffeehouse chain corporation. The player can buy stocks from them in the Lcn-exchange.com website in GTA V. Description The Bean Machine replaces Tarbrush Café from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and is a spoof of chains such as Starbucks and Coffee Bean. Despite its numerous stores throughout Liberty City and Los Santos, the player cannot visit any location. Its advert can be regularly seen on TV and heard on the radio. The chain's slogan (as seen on its website) is "Tastes like fuel, kicks like a mule". The Bean Machine is most likely the place to find businessmen and women loading up on overpriced lattes before they head out to work. It is referenced in the mission "Reuniting the Family". Locations GTA IV BeanMachine-GTA4-StarJunction.jpg|Columbus Center EFLC_2011-12-30_10-29-37-73.jpg|Star Junction GTA V BeanMachineKaytonTw-GTAV.jpg|Movie Star Way and San Andreas Avenue, Little Seoul. BeanMachineMorningwood-GTAV.jpg|Morningwood Boulevard, Morningwood. BeanMachine-SimmetAlley-GTAV.png|Simmet Alley, Textile City. Beanm.litteseoulgta5.jpg|Vespucci Boulevard, Little Seoul, opposite Arirang Plaza. BeanMachine-GTAV-MissionRow.jpg|Atlee Street, Mission Row. BeanMachine-GTAV-DelPerro.jpg|Prosperity Street Promenade, Del Perro. BeanMachine-GTAV-DelPerroPier.jpg|Pleasure Pier, Del Perro Pier, Del Perro Beach. BeanMachine-GTAV-KoreanPlaza.jpg|Korean Plaza, Calais Avenue, Little Seoul. BeanMachine-GTAV-PillboxHill.jpg|Peaceful Street and Vespucci Boulevard, Pillbox Hill. BeanMachine-GTAV-RockfordHills.jpg|Heritage Way, Rockford Hills. BeanMachine-GTAV-SouthMoMiltonDr.jpg|South Mo Milton Drive, West Winewood, at the Eclipse Medical Tower. BeanMachine-GTAV-Vespucci.jpg|Magellan Avenue, Vespucci. BeanMachine-GTAV-WestVinewood.jpg|Strangeways Drive and Eclipse Boulevard, West Vinewood. DelPerro-GTAV-ElginAvenue.jpg|Elgin Avenue and Vespucci Boulevard, Pillbox Hill. BeanMachine-GTAV-PalominoAve.jpg|Palomino Avenue and Vespucci Boulevard, Little Seoul. BeanMachine-GTAV-DelPerroPlaza.jpg|Del Perro Plaza, Boulevard Del Perro, Del Perro. BM-Pillbox-Hill-gtav.jpg|3 Alta Street, Pillbox Hill Gallery BeanMachineRestaurant-GTAIV.png|A Bean Machine cafe. EFLC_2012-03-03_17-40-46-66.jpg|Bean Machine's rotating cup in Star Junction. BeanMachine-GTAV.png|Vending machine in a convenience store. BeanMachineMachine-GTAV.jpg|The menu of a Bean Machine machine in the enhanced version. Manhunt2-beanmachine.png|Manhunt 2 rendition of a Bean Machine cup. BeanMachine-GTAV-Ad.jpg|An advertisement for Bean Machine. Beverages File:BM1.jpg|The High Noon File:BM2.jpg|The Eco-Ffee File:BM3.jpg|The Speedball File:BM4.jpg|The Gunkacchino File:BM5.jpg|The Bratte File:BM6.jpg|The Flusher File:BM7.jpg|The Caffeagra File:BM8.jpg|The Big Fruit Trivia *The beverage named 'High Noon' could be a reference to the mission of the same name from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *The beverage named "Speedball" could be a reference to the drug of the same name. *The design and coloration of the logo bears a striking resemblance to real life UK-based coffee retailer Costa Coffee, which is rarely seen in the US. *The brand is also featured in Rockstar's Manhunt. *The coffee bean in the logo resembles a vagina, an example of Rockstar's sexual humor. Despite this, the company's name itself is one of the few instances of non-sexual humor in the series. **"Bean Machine" is a derogatory term in parts of Texas for heavily customized trucks and SUVs that are gaudy and/or poorly built and are generally believed or implied to be driven by Hispanic immigrants. **The name might also be a reference to the term "mean machine". *It is stated in GTA V that Bean Machine is a popular destination for hipsters. This is a reference to how Starbucks in real life often caters to hipsters. *The company sponsors the Prop 14, a proposition to ban alcohol. *Amusingly, if the game is run in the Traditional Chinese language option, the company is referred as Cool Beans and vice versa. See Also *Tarbrush Café, the predecessor to The Bean Machine. External Links *Bean Machine on the official GTA IV website Navigation de:Bean Machine es:Bean Machine sv:Bean Machine Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Cafés Category:Corporations Category:Restaurants Category:Businesses